wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Salem VI
Salem VI is an agri-world colonized in the 28th millennium by the colony ship Falgand dating back to the Age of Terra. It was once a Tomb World of the Dreieck Dynasty led the Necron Lord Ramses the Bored One. The arrival of Falgland marks the start of the Masa Republic, with the colonization of the planet and establishment of communications between all planets in the Masa System. History War in the Heavens Millions of years ago the Necrons waged war against the Old Ones and the various races they created dubbed the War in the Heavens by the Eldar. In the Chusets Sector, there were three ruling Dynasties: Kotak, Dreieck, and Dayira. These three dynasties were enemies against each other due to their territorial nature until the Kotak and Dreieck allied themselves to take over the Merimak River in Dayira's capital: Primut. After multiple losses, Dayira was defeated and their territories were conquered by the alliance. Both Kotak and Dreieck agreed to share the rivers together and it seems like peace has finally come for the three dynasties... until the Kotaks attacked. Soon war raged once more with allies fighting against each other. Eventually, it led to a stalemate and after hearing that the Eldar would soon attack, the Necron Lord of the Dreieck Dynasty, Ramses the Bored One, ordered the retreat of his forces into Salem VI, leaving the Kotaks against the superior Eldar forces. After receiving orders from the Silent King to enter stasis, the Necrons of the dynasty went sleeping for 60,000,000 years. However, Ramses' stasis was set to last for only a year and so when he awakened, he had to spend 59,999,999 years completely awake and bored on the barren desert planet. Falgand Exploration The colony ship of Falgland was amongst the many colony ships sent by the United Earth Federation towards the star systems in the mid 21st century. It is a cargo ship, modified to carry DNA samples, a terraforming machine, and humans on cryonic tubes on a long distance journey. Alongside 12 other ships, Falgland was set to land on the Masa System, where it is hoped that the planets would be habitable to the humans. No other records exist afterward, having been voluntarily deleted by the ship's AI under the commands of the ship captain. The Bonesworks Treaty and Pre-Discovery (28th Millennium - 38th Millennium) Upon the landing of the ship, the humans were reawakened from their cryosleep to journey outside the ship, where they discover that Salem VI is but a barren desert. They were greeted by Ramses the Bored One, who asked of their origins and reasons for landing. After a brief negotiation with the ship captain, the Necron Lord agreed to let the humans live, under the condition that they can only use the surface world to gain resources. The Bonesworks Treaty was signed by the two parties and humanity began building on the planet. Years after that, they established communications with other planets on the Masa System, allowing trading and planetary migration to happen. The governor of Salem VI later signed the Independence Paper alongside the other planet leaders, declaring their independence from the United Earth Federation, who cannot be contacted for some reason. Discovery by the Imperium TBA Products TBA Society TBA Planetary Defense TBA Notable Places * Avian Lands: The forbidden continent where the War Birds live. * Plain Plains: A large empty land used by the Salem United Forces and the 777th Salem Wizards for training. * Triangle Mountain: The main headquarters of the Dreieck Dynasty. ** Falgand: The colony ship that brought the colonists is still stuck outside of the entrance. Sleeper is still there. * Space Elevator Salem-Lairt: The Space Elevator connecting Salem and its moon Lairt is highly important due to the planet relying on the moon's waters for agriculture. Notable People * General-Commissar Seth Warden: The former leader of the 777th Salem Wizards Experimental Artillery Corps hails here. Currently missing in action during the 13th Black Crusade. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Planets